None Other Than You
by kagschannold
Summary: Severus Snape is attracted… but who his attraction is, might just endanger the both of them. One-Shot for Bonexyz.


**None Other Than You**

**Summary: Severus Snape is attracted… but who his attraction is, might just endanger the both of them. One-Shot for Bonexyz.**

* * *

><p>Althea Jane Mirna. She was seventeen and in her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

She was gorgeous, out-going, defensive…

She was Gryffindor.

Severus Snape had never once seen someone intrigue him like little Althea did. She fascinated him with her lively attitude, even when she was in the most of trouble. Nothing Althea did failed to amuse, amaze, and astound him.

That was one of the problems.

Althea was _seventeen_.

That was another problem.

She was his _student _and she was a _Gryffindor_.

All coinciding problems he listed down mentally.

Althea Mirna was an all O student. Despite being completely oblivious, when it came to her school work, Althea made sure not to get anything below an O. If that happened, it meant she would go into extra credit… Study Hall.

It meant… she would be spending more time with _Severus_.

"Professor, I do not quite understand why you have put me in detention this afternoon."

He sat there, behind his desk, with his hands interlaced, and his eyes fixated on the curly, curvy blonde student wearing red and gold. She stared at him with tantalizing blue eyes, only meant for someone of the innocent.

Severus didn't want her to be innocent.

That.. Was most definitely one of the biggest problems of them all.

He had never… ever….

When he'd first met Althea, she was but a little bundle of knobby knees and elbows, squirming and dropping everything she touched. Over the many years, she grew into those knees and elbows, morphing herself into a beautiful creature.

"I'm not even in your class anymore… Unless you count Study Period… which I really don't. I don't really know, actually."

Her rambling on was cute. She was cute.

No, she was _more_.

Severus released his hands from their hold. With a slow pace, he lifted a pen to his lips, and poked it in the corner of his mouth. His hand remained there, and it looked quite odd.

Althea noticed he was even _acting_ quite odd.

She couldn't deny her long-time sort of infatuation with the Professor either. She had always wondered just what Severus Snape was like underneath the mask. What did he do when he was alone? What all did that man have to offer?

It was completely absurd, but just like Severus was intrigued by her, she was intrigued by _him_.

There was a pull of attraction she felt was solid, real, not just a fantasy.

Why did it matter what the problems were?

"-and then there's that time I thought I saw-"

Severus watched Althea as she continued to talk, having not even gone back to acknowledge why she was in detention.

There _was_ a reason.

A reason Severus was still deciding whether or not to act on.

With temptation, there was jealousy, and with jealousy there was extreme confusion.

Althea was not the type of girl that could walk around unnoticed. She was always surrounded by boys, her childhood friends, and a few girls that tagged along as well. She attracted the best type of guy and she ultimately attracted the worst type.

Although it was not as if Althea would just date anyone. She had standards. So far, only a select few had been able to live up to it.

When she started flirting with a boy named Dean Thomas, it was grueling. Severus, at that time, had felt the very first sting of cold-hard jealousy. His eyes were green with envy, and the mere sight of Dean made his skin crawl. He had, in all honesty, treated Dean so poorly when it came to his grade and school work. Him even thinking about being with Althea landed him lower than an A on all of his tests, even when the answers were as accurate as possible.

It didn't take long for Althea to get tired of poor Dean.

Of course, it didn't take long for her to meet Seamus Finnigan either.

On and off for at least their third year now, Seamus and Althea had an up and down, roller coaster effect relationship. They were opposite and they flared each other much like a flame to gasoline. It was good when it was great, and other times, it was just plain destructive. They had attractions for a reason, but that reason still kept them where they always ended up.

Althea heartbroken.

Seamus a complete asshole when it was over.

Severus admitted to himself that he was jealous.

It was a weakness, a vulnerability. He often wondered if she thought about him the ways he did her.

They were lethal thoughts. He would be in so much trouble.

But, she _did_ have those thoughts. Not as much as she used to when she first hit that momentus time in a small girl's life. She had them, yes, she thought about Severus too.

"Professor, are you okay?"

He snapped out of his accidental gaze, and looked straight at Althea.

Oh, those blue eyes of hers.

They got him, right to his core.

"I… wanted to have a talk with you… Miss Mirna."

Althea sort of blushed the moment Severus rose from his chair and approached her. She watched his every movement, scanned his every emotion, and breathed in the same air he was breathing. She shivered with anticipation at such suspense, and Severus stood, towering over her.

When his hand touched her shoulder, Althea felt her cheeks flare, and her heart speed up dramatically.

There was too much attraction at once. The one thing Althea didn't expect for her Professor to do…

Happened.

He kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I forgot to mention that Althea Mirna is not my property. She belongs to Bonexyz. I asked her if she would write me a DracoxCilwenu story of her own in return for something like this :3 I hope she, and you guys, liked it. <strong>


End file.
